sakura's highschool story
by MissyTrancy
Summary: okay hopefully this is the real one cause that is what i'm aiming for well any way... sakura is the new girl and she is suicidal and kiba is an outcast who gets abused by his family and when they meet they fall for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

high school story

Karin was the most popular girl in her school. She was dating Uchiha Sasuke at the moment. She had a bad attitude and always made fun the geeks. But not to their face cause she thought that they were to ugly to stand to look at

Ino was the second in popularity. She is dating Nara Shikamaru. She acted like Karin except a little nicer because of one reason. She hated Karin and couldn't stand her at all.

Hinata in Karin's posse and was a huge fan of Uzimaki Naruto. Every time she thought about him she almost fainted. But non the least hated Karin

Tenten was also in Karin's group. She was very bratty and was also in love with Hyuuga Neji. She hated Rock lee for some reason. That reason was he was utterly ugly. But she hated Karin.

Temari was in Ino's group. She likes Shikamaru and that is the only reason why she is in Ino's group at all. She also hated Karin

Tayuya is also in Ino's group mostly because she despised Karin just as much as Ino did and would do anything to destroy her.

In other words all the girls except sakura are in Karin's and Ino's group and all hate Karin.

Sasuke is the most popular boy in school. He is dating Karin right now. He is cold hearted and hates everyone.

Naruto is Sasuke's best friend. He is a loud mouth and does not like to shut up. He loves ramen. When sakura comes to their school he fall in love with her and tries to get her to go on a date with him.

Rock lee is a huge geek who always talks about youth. And when sakura comes he also falls in love with her and tries to get her to date him.

Neji is also cold hearted and does not like any of the girls.

Kiba is a fun loving dog loving guy who is also abused. He doesn't have any friends at all and when he meets sakura his life gets turned upside down.

Shikamaru is a very lazy guy who is dating ino at the moment.

now for sakura, she is the new girl who wants to do suicide until she meets kiba she falls for him. and she becomes the most hapiest girl on the face of the earth.

I think u get the point people.


	2. sakura meet the boys

Alright here is chapter

Sakura took a deep breath. "I really wish I had a knife.." she bumped into a boy and muttered a sorry, the boy stood up and held out his hand for her. Sakura blinked and blushed but it was hardly noticeable. "It was my fault, I should be he one to say sorry so... sorry. I'm Kiba Inuzuka! Who are you?" Kiba said. "Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied. This guy was nice to her unlike everyone else. Now she was hoping that every one else was like him. "Hey kiba-san-" "Call me Kiba or Kiba-kun" alright"

Kiba thought this girl was funny. She isn't like any of the other ones here. And he was glad about that. "Hey Sakura-chan you have to meet my friends some of them sort of act like me and it's surprising" Kiba told his only girl friend. " oh and they all are boys sorry but I think you will like them anyway ahahahhaha!"

When they reached the room Sakura and kiba walked in. When they walked in Kiba pointed to a big group of boys. "There they are… come on!" with that said Kiba pulled Sakura toward the boys "hey yo! This is Sakura!" He said. A blonde spiky haired blonde with whisker marks on his face grinned "hey! I'm Naruto nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" Sakura blushed again. " Nice to meet you too Naruto…"

"Sasuke Uchiha." "Neji Hyuuga" "Gaara" "Sai" "Zaku" "Tobi!" "Deidara" Sakura looked at Deidara. "You know… you kind of look like a girl, I'm guessing you don't care." "Nope not really un" She then looked at a long black haired one. "I'm Haku" he said "You also look like a girl." Sakura smiled, she was actually thinking that she was going to like this year and these boys. "oh by the was guys where is Shikamaru!?!??!" "Yamanaka is holding him hostage…" Neji replied with a bored tone. "SHIKAMARU STOP SAYING TRUBLSOME ALREADY DARN IT!!!!" A Deidara girl version said. "She looks like Deidara…" Sakura mumbled. "That is an insult yeah" Deidara glared "sorry" Sakura laughed uncontrollably. She then walked over to the blonde girl yelling at an almost sleeping brunette. "Um excuse me but I think that your boyfriend really want to have a little rest" She told her.

"Is she crazy talking to Ino!" Naruto said with wide eyes. "She is in for it poor, poor girl…" Tobi stated "I'll miss Flower-chan sooooooooooo much!" he added. They watched as Ino glared at their new pink haired friend. 'How dare you!! You don't even know him! So yo-" "Ino! She is right I'm bored and tired and your just so troublesome." Ino gasped and stormed away. Shikamaru turned to Sakura "Thanks for the save pinky…" he told her. "My name is Sakura and your welcome." Sakura told him. "alright now since we all are now friends with sakura we can talk and have fun.!" Naruto yelled at that moment Kakashi walked in…. TO BE CONTINUED


	3. wierd ino?

Chapter 3

Sakura's next class was art. The teacher was Ms. Kurenai. Sakura thought that she was nice but alittle too strict. Well any way she had the same schedule as Shikamaru. (Ok so I am making a few twists I like doing that but it is not a shikasaku fic.) "Hello Shikamaru are you still awake Mr.!?!?!" Sakura glared at the lazy idiot. "You better wake in the next five seconds of I'm gonna…." "Fine I'm up I'm up! There happy?!?! This is so troublesome…." Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes at the grinning fink-haired person he sat next to. "Yay!" Sakura hugged the spiky haired ponytail dude. "I'll never get girls at all….why me?!" Shikamru muttered while sighing. "So what other friends does Deidara have anyway?!?!?!" Sakura asked happily. "He is in a group called the akatsuki… Sasuke's brother is in the group too. It is so" "troublesome yeah yeah we all know that already!" Sakura finished with a wink. Shikamaru once again sighed (man he does that way tooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!) " so does Sasuke like his brother?!" "nope, don't know why though…." Shikamaru looked out the window. And unfortunately for him the bell rang.

Well now it was time for lunch and Kiba and Naruto were hungry. And when he found out that it was Ramen Naruto rushed off to lunch. "That was predictable as usual…" kiba said. "Hey what's for desert?" "I think chocolate ice-cream..." two figures were walking behind and Kiba looked behind him and saw the scariest thing… Karin and her lackeys! Kiba's eyes widened and he ran off. He was at the cafeteria in 5 seconds. "What's going on Kiba?" Naruto asked as he saw kiba was out of breath. "Karin… lackeys…" kiba said still trying to catch his breath. "Poor dude!" Naruto said. "Who is Karin...?" Sakura asked. "She is the queen of mean" Sasuke said. "Yeah you should know your dating her.." Gaara mumbled. "SHIKAMARU! Where are you sweetie!?!?" "Oh god help me!?" Shikamaru muttered hiding under the table. "He is in the bathroom right now Ino!" "Oh!" Ino said and came over. "When did he go?" "ah! He might be back in a little bit…" "Alright thank you!" Ino smiled at the pink haired girl And walked back to her table. " that was weird she never acts like that." Shikamaru said as he got out from under the table… TO BE CONTINUED

I love putting to be continued! I would put it longer but I have to go to school soon!


	4. karinFRIENDS

Chapter 4

Sakura was in her 3rd period once again sitting beside Shika-kun. Which she now calls Shikamaru. "Hey loser you're in my seat get out now! Yo! B get out!" A red haired girl said behind the two. "I don't see your name on so I'm not moving!" Sakura yelled back at her. "_Sakura! That's Karin "the queen of mean" don't bad mouth her!" _Shikamaru whispered to Sakura. " I don't care if she was the ruler of the galaxy!" Sakura said. "Humph! Just move u fat a!" Karin replied with a glare. "Back off Karin! She did nothing wrong to you! Get a life!" Ino yelled coming over. Karin blinked and walked away.

(Okay this is in Karin pov)

I was walking away form all of the s there was no way I could fight all of them and when that would be when pigs fly. Tch! Not going to happen! "Hey Tenten!" I called to my little lackey but it doesn't seem to hear me and keeps on talking to Hinata. I started to listen to what they were saying. "I know! I don't even know why we're PRETENDING TO BE KARIN"S FRIENDS" Tenten said laughing "Yeah such a loser!" Hinata laughed along. I was shocked! I thought that they might not like me THAT much but never HATED me! I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I ran as fast as I could out of the school.

It was the end of school and now Sakura was walking home. After awhile of walking Sakura rested at a park 'cause her feet were acing. She then heard sobbing and went to investigate. There she found KARIN crying. 'I wonder what happened… poor girl' Sakura felt sorry for the girl even if she was the queen of mean and would bad mouth anyone. "Hey Karin you alright?" she said softly. Karin quickly turned around "GET LOST LOSER" she yelled at the pink haired girl and kept on crying. "Hey don't cry I'm not here to laugh at you…" "What!? Anyone else would if they saw me like this…" "I'm not anybody I'm Sakura haruno! The new kid! And like Naruto says believe it!" Karin giggled at Sakura. And Sakura winked at the red head. "Hey Karin how about you hanging with me and my friends tomorrow and just hang with me today? That sound fun?" "Yeah it kind of does! I would love to hang out with you!" Karin jumped up.

'Sakura is a pretty fun person" Karin thought to herself. She and Sakura were having a lot if laughs together. "you know I thought you were just a cold mean girl but your way more than that when I got to know you!" Sakura said gleefully. "Thank you! Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked at the time. "Aw man it's getting late and we were having so much fun! I got to go! See you tomorrow Kari-chan!" Sakura said running off waving with a huge grin. Karin put on a true smile that was kind and sincere. 'I think I have my 1st true friend.' She thought then left.


	5. karin and the others

Chapter 5

"Hey, Saku-chan!" Karin yelled while running up behind her new pink haired friend. Sakura turned around and smiled. "Hey Kari-chan! How are you?" "GREAT!!!!" "Okay off to class we go!" Sakura pulled Karin off to their 1st class. They raced down the hall, down the stairs, they even jumped over a few desks when they got in the room. "Guys Karin is going to hang out with us from now on." Sakura stated, approaching the guys. "what! No way!" Naruto yelled falling out his seat. "y-you have to be b-be kidding me!" "not in the least Naruto!" Sakura said with a grin. "hey people…" Karin said stepping out from behind Sakura and she had on a furious look on her face. "WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH ME?!?!" She yelled at the boys.

Ino noticed Karin and walked over. "Karin, why are you hanging around with them and not with your little gang?" she asked the red head. Karin turned to face Ino and said "Because Ino, they aren't my friends anymore!" Karin then turned to Sakura and smiled "Hey Saku-chan, you sure I should hang out with you all?" "Eh! The guys will be fine with you once they get to know you and all! Don't worry Kari-chan!" Sakura said with a wink.

Karin rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sakura why does she have to hang out with us!?!?!" Kiba asked. "Because I said so that's why!" Sakura replied grinning.

Well after at least 30 minutes Sakura got bored so she started singing Gomenasai by T.A.T.U "What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now" "What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
and ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"

"What I thought was a dream  
a mirage  
was as real as it seemed  
a privilege

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"

She then noticed everyone was looking at her. "What you haven't heard a girl sing when she was bored!?" she yelled at them and they looked away. "Wow you have a good voice sakura!" kiba said as he sat beside her. "Awww… thank you!" Sakura said and hugged him.

Kiba felt heat rush up to his cheeks. H didn't know why but he felt strange. "Hey kiba you alright?" Sakura asked as she stopped hugging him. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He answered just as the bell rang. "Well time for us to separate." Kiba added and walked out of the room.

It was weird… Karin grinned at Kiba. "what are you grinning about?" Kiba asked her. "You like her!" Karin replied still grinning. "I like who?!" "Sakura" "you have to be kidding me! She's just a friend that's all" "suuuuuure, I believe you!" Karin had so much sarcasm in her last statement it bothered Kiba. Well they were at their next class.


End file.
